1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for determining timing of sensory stimulation delivered to a subject during a sleep session. The system utilizes information from prior sleep sessions to make predictions and/or adjustments to sleep duration parameters (e.g., baseline sleep state criteria).
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring sleep are known. Determining sleep stages during sleep is known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is known. However, sensory stimulation during sleep is often applied continuously and/or at intervals that do not correspond to sleeping patterns of a subject. The present disclosure overcomes deficiencies in prior art systems.